


Kiss, Kiss

by magicmars



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmars/pseuds/magicmars
Summary: In which the reader shares their first kiss with (most) of the playable Overwatch heroes.Submit writing requests at my Tumblr: https://m4gicmars.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Reader, Genji Shimada/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. I. Brigitte x Reader - The Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Kiss Every Overwatch Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917127) by [dragonheals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonheals/pseuds/dragonheals). 



> hey folks! I know it's been a hot minute since I've posted here (and by that I mean 3 months... whoops). I've gone through a lot in the past few months, and despite wanting to write the entire time, I either didn't have the time or the motivation. between going back to work, starting online classes, going through a bad break up, and getting a cat, among other things, my life has just been really crazy. I'm hoping to start writing a bit more regularly now and updating my other works (but for now I'm starting another new one because my walnut ADHD brain can't focus on the three fics I already have).
> 
> all of that being said, this is my first time writing reader-inserts, so hopefully you all enjoy! I plan to tackle most of the playable characters in Overwatch, with the exception of the omnics (Bastion, Echo, Orisa, Zenyatta), the animals (Winston and Hammond), and probablyyyyyyy Torbjorn as well (unless for some reason you all demand a Torbjorn x Reader chapter LOL).
> 
> finally, before we dive into this - as you can see in the summary of this fic, I made a Tumblr for requests! I really enjoy all of the Overwatch characters and love writing about them, and I figured having somewhere where you all could submit requests would give me more inspiration to write :) I'm down to write most things, whether it be platonic friendships, romantic relations with fluff (I'm also not opposed to writing smut as it currently stands but I've never done it before so bear with me), reader-inserts, oneshots/headcanons, etc. so ask away! (just be aware I haven't used Tumblr in years so if the ask box doesn't actually work please tell me because I promise you I won't figure it out on my own)
> 
> enjoy! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've recently started a position as an apprentice engineer under Overwatch's own Brigitte Lindholm. There are only two issues with this: 1) You don't know much about engineering in the slightest, and 2) Brigitte flusters you way too easily.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

You glanced at the clock hanging on the wall behind you as sweat beaded on your forehead. It was too far away for you to distinguish what time it actually was, but you could tell from the placement of the hands that you still had several hours before you could go home for the evening. You sighed under your breath and turned back to the task at hand, which was just handing Brigitte whatever tools she needed. It wasn't a difficult job by any means, but the sweltering summer heat and the broken air conditioning wasn't doing you any favors. You wiped the sweat from your forehead as Brigitte appeared from underneath D.Va's mech, the creeper she was laying on rolling out with a soft squeak.

"Could you pass me that wrench there?" Brigitte asked, pointing in the general direction of the nearby toolbox.

You craned your head and scanned the box, looking for the right wrench - why were there so many? Why does any mechanic need this many wrenches? "Um." You let out a nervous chuckle as you continued to study all of the different options before finally deciding on one at random and presenting it to Brigitte. "T-This one?"

Brigitte looked up and briefly surveyed the wrench before shaking her head. "Nope, not that one."

Fuck. Well, at least that's one less option that you have to worry about. You take the wrench back and set it to the side, careful not to let it get mixed in with the toolbox just yet. You grab another wrench, once again at random, and hold it out for Brigitte to inspect, giving her a moment to study it before she shakes her head again. God damn it. Third times a charm, right? You set the second wrench aside and reach for one last wrench, only briefly holding it outwards as you quickly get the expected reaction of another head shake from Brigitte.

"Here, let me come take a look." Brigitte rolled the creeper completely out from underneath the mech and sat up, taking the toolbox from the nearby workbench and setting it in her lap as she began digging around for the wrench. All you could do was let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry Brigitte, I know I suck at this. If it's easier, I can ask Morrison to reassign me so you can get an actually competent apprentice." You focused your attention on the wall clock once more, trying to distract yourself from potentially crying in front of one of your idols. You've already spent all day making yourself look stupid in front of her, she doesn't need to think you're weak as well.

Once Brigitte pulled out the correct wrench, she set it and the toolbox aside. "What are you talking about?" She questioned, her brows furrowed in a look of concern. "You've been doing great! I know a lot of these tools look the same. Even I get them mixed up a lot." She offered a reassuring smile before rising up from the ground. "Come on, let's take a break for a bit. We have plenty of time, and it's not like Hana is going to get sent out on a mission right this instant." She took off her gloves and tossed them on the workbench. "Would you like to go for a walk around the base?"

You took a moment to absorb everything she just said. You were surprised that she seemingly wasn't disappointed in you, but you decided to brush that off. You looked at the clock again nervously.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Fuck it, why not? She was right, anyways - you still had plenty of time. "Sure," you responded shyly, and before you could ask anything else Brigitte took your hand and guided you out of the workshop. You turned your head away from her as you blushed at the sudden contact, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"I want to show you something," Brigitte said with a smile on her face. All you could do was nod as she led you through the many hallways of the base, past the common area, the dormitories, the medical wing - it looked like she was taking you somewhere off the base entirely.

You would soon discover that your guess was only partially right as she finally took you outside through some side doors that you'd never even seen before, but were still technically on the base. "Where are you taking me?"

Brigitte giggled at the extremely puzzled look on your face. "You're cute when you're wildly confused," she began before continuing, "but I figured you and I could both use some fresh air. Being in the workshop all day with no working AC sucks."

Well, if you weren't blushing before, you were now. Is she flirting? No, of course not - friends say stuff like this to each other sometimes, right? Like, platonically? Fuck it, you're overthinking this. Save the daydreaming for when you're back in the workshop and bored out of your mind again.

Still holding your hand, Brigitte finally slows to a stop in front of a large oak tree. After what seemed like too long, she let go of your hand and sat on the shady area beneath the tree. You join her soon after, the cool grass feeling uncharacteristically amazing against your hot, sweaty skin. "Sometimes I like to come out here and just... think," Brigitte explained as you both relaxed under the cool shade of the tree. "No one has ever bothered to come out here. It's kinda like my secret hideout for whenever I need to get away from life." She let out a content sigh as she closed her eyes, resting peacefully in the shade.

"Sounds like it's a pretty special place, then," you replied before asking, "How come you decided to share it with me?"

Brigitte opened her eyes and looked at you. They had such a look of... admiration? Adoration? Whatever it was, her eyes looked beautiful nonetheless. "Because I trust you. I think you're really cool, and I honestly love working with you. Being in the workshop for hours on end gets really boring, especially when the only company I ever get is either my dad checking up on me, Reinhardt telling me his crazy stories, or Hana to check on her mech. But having you there with me has made it a lot more enjoyable." She smiled warmly at you.

All you could do was stare. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, and the warm glow of orange rays painted her face beautifully. For the first time, you truly got to take in the absolute beauty that was Brigitte. Her eyes, still longingly staring into yours, were absolutely radiant. You took in the way her freckles gently dusted her cheeks, admiring them like never before. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Something suddenly came over you, and before either of you knew it, your faces had slowly inched nearer and nearer. Not having the better nature to fight it, you took your chance then and there, closing the distance between both of you.

As your lips met for the first time, you melted. It was a gentle, chaste kiss, but one fueled by adoration. To your surprise, Brigitte never pulled away, instead reciprocating the kiss with seemingly no hesitation. After what seemed like too long, you finally pulled away slowly, Brigitte's face blushing almost as much as your own.

"I, uh... I'm not sure what came over me there," you awkwardly chuckled. You wanted to question if you just ruined things, but surely you didn't - she was kissing back, right? You started to panic a bit, but before it truly got a chance to set in you were being pulled into another, somehow more passionate kiss by Brigitte. The second kiss lasted much longer than the first, and both of you were in pure bliss.

Eventually, Brigitte broke the kiss and grinned widely at you. "You know," she began, "I think Hana's mech can wait. How about we clock out and just take the rest of the day off? I can show you my dorm," she suggested, giggling as your face somehow grew redder.

"I'd enjoy that a lot," you answered enthusiastically, and thus sealed the deal with one more kiss.


	2. II. Genji x Reader - What's Under the Mask?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've known Genji Shimada for years, and have always been fascinated by his cybernetic body. You've been curious about how much "human" is left of him, but it seems like you'll never find out.

You had been working with Overwatch for many years now.

Growing up, you always looked up to the facility and found yourself viewing many of the agents as personal idols - Commander Jack Morrison, Lieutenant Reinhardt Wilhelm, and Captain Ana Amari, to name a few. As you got older, many changes were made to how Overwatch as a whole was run, and as a result, several new agents were brought on board. By the time you had graduated from university, you began to really notice a lot of prominent new faces, which meant more people to look up to - such as Lena "Tracer" Oxton and Jesse McCree. However, there was one new agent who caught your interest quite quickly - none other than Genji Shimada.

When you started noticing more of Genji's presence in the organization, you were drawn to his physical appearance, curious about the agent who seemingly appeared to be, at the very least, _part_ omnic. Your fascination with him grew, and you'd honestly be lying to yourself if you tried to say that it didn't cause you to have a bit of a crush on him. That's all it would ever be, though - just a silly little celebrity crush - or so, you thought, anyways.

Eventually, Overwatch had to be disbanded due to a huge mess of things that happened. You watched before your own eyes as Overwatch began its downward spiral until it could no longer be sustained by the UN or supported by the public. It broke your heart, your childhood heroes suddenly being ousted by the citizens around the globe. You sat back and watched as the news would show more and more new stories each and every day of innocent civilians being terrorized by extremist omnic groups. It seemed as if the world was falling apart, but luckily you weren't the only one who took notice to all of the dangers happening.

A recall for Overwatch was issued, and many old agents returned to the line of duty - Genji included. The public was skeptical at first, seeing Overwatch back once more trying to stop the omincs reign of terror, but the organization had eventually fully regained the trust of the public.

And that leads you to the present. You weren't exactly sure how you got here or how it came to this point, but you actually found yourself being hired by Overwatch as one of their newest recruits. You certainly weren't complaining by any means, as you were more than happy to step up to the plate and help your former idols. Admittedly you were a little starstruck at first, being on a first-name basis with the heroes you used to look up to when you were younger, but eventually, the initial shock wore off and you began making friends with your new colleagues.

Your closest friend group consisted of the returning agent Lena, the international superstar DJ and freedom fighter Lúcio, the ever-popular gaming streamer Hana, and, of course, your favorite cybernetic ninja, Genji. Any time not spent on dangerous missions or in grueling training sessions was spent with these four agents. You gradually got closer to each of them, sharing experiences with them such as Hana bringing you on one of her streams or Lúcio letting you experiment with his DJ equipment. You never could've pictured it growing up, but you were absolutely ecstatic with the life you were leading.

Arguably, the agent who you were closest to was Genji. Maybe it was the fact that he was able to easily click with you, maybe it was your old crush on him bubbling to the surface once more - but you two became almost inseparable. So much so that it began to be met with incessant teasing from Lena, Lúcio, and Hana - not that it bothered either of you, you both actually found it quite funny - but you eventually came to realize that your crush was definitely back, and with a vengeance. You just tried to ignore it for the most part and not let it interfere with your friendship.

"So Genji," you began, sitting at a table in the dining hall surrounded by your friends, "I don't mean this in a, like, rude way, but..."

"You want to know if there is still any 'human' left of me," Genji cut you off and finished your sentence.

You gulped and blushed a bit, feeling embarrassed and a bit rude for asking the question. "Y-Yeah, that's right."

"No need to be embarrassed about it, love," Lena began, giggling a bit at your flustered expression, "literally everyone asks Genji about his robot bits."

You, Lúcio, and Hana immediately lost it upon hearing the term 'robot bits', while Genji just facepalmed and shook his head.

Taking a moment to recompose himself before beginning, Lúcio decided it was his turn to contribute to the conversation. "I haven't seen what's under it or anything, but I've heard that his helmet has a mask on it. Like, he presses a button and it'll reveal what's underneath."

Oooh, now you were getting somewhere. "Is that so, Genji?" You looked at him with a slight smirk on your face. "So, what's under the mask?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Genji said, waggling his finger and shaking his head. "In due time, my friend. In due time."

"Awwwww, you're so boring!" Hana pouted, doing her best to look dramatically offended but failing miserably, much to the amusement of everyone else at the table.

Later on that evening, you found yourself struggling to fall asleep, instead thinking back to the earlier conversation. Did Genji have a human face under his mask? If he did, is it a _handsome_ human face? Ah, who are you kidding yourself, of course, it would be a handsome human face. Why is this something you kept thinking about? It seemed so stupid, so _pointless_ , yet here you were, unable to keep your thoughts from drifting. Figuring Hana would still be awake, you pulled out your phone and sent her a text:  
  


_**YOU: Hey Hana, are you awake?** _

_**HANA: sure am!! whats up?** _

_**YOU: Do you have advice for when you can't stop thinking about someone?** _

_**HANA: this is about genji isnt it** _

_**HANA: look you just need to talk to him and tell him how you feel** _

_**YOU: I don't want to ruin our friendship though!** _

_**HANA: come on, its genji ffs** _

_**HANA: he definitely feels the same way about you, but even if he doesnt he is one of the most chill people i know** _

_**HANA: the absolute worst that could happen is that hed say no** _

_**YOU: I guess you're right. Fuck. Do you think he's still awake?** _

_**HANA: oh he definitely is. hes probably in his dorm** _

_**YOU: Thank you, Hana.** _

_**HANA: keep me posted xoxo** _

You put your phone into the pocket of your pajama pants and rose from your bed, going to the bathroom of your dorm and giving yourself a quick look over in the mirror. You fixed a few loose strands of hair before heading out and beginning your short journey towards Genji's dorm. It wasn't long before you reached his door, but before you were given a chance to knock, the door opened and you were immediately greeted by Genji.

"Greetings," he said, a smile hidden under his helmet.

Taken back a bit, you struggled to find your words before finally asking, "How did you know I was out here?"

He just shrugged a bit before replying, "Just had a gut feeling, I guess. Come in," he said while stepping aside, gesturing for you to enter. You went through the door and he gently closed it behind you. "So, what brings you here?"

Fuck. It was time to face the music. "I needed to talk to you about something."

Suddenly, Genji's voice sounded a lot more worrisome and he seemed nervous. "Is something wrong?"

"No! Not at all! I just..." You chewed your lip nervously as you struggled to find the right words. "Fuck it, I'm not gonna try to sugarcoat it. Genji, I like you. Like, a lot."

Genji fell silent, and you stood still before him, nervously awaiting his reply before you finally heard a small chuckle come from him. "Do you remember our conversation earlier today? About what's under my mask?"

At a loss for words, you just silently nodded.

"How about I show you now?" Before you got a chance to reply, he pressed a button on the side of his helmet, the action causing a plate to slowly lift from the surface of it. There you saw his face - you were right, it was a handsome face - with beautiful dark eyes, faint scars all over the surface of his skin, and soft-looking lips. It took you a second to realize that those dark eyes of his were looking at you, _hungrily_. And before you knew it, he was inching closer and closer to you before finally pressing a kiss to your lips.

Unable to react at all, you just leaned into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. After a moment, you broke the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Genji quizzically asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Oh," you began, "I just told Hana I'd keep her updated is all," you chuckled as you pulled your phone from your pocket once more.

**Author's Note:**

> there needs to be more brigitte-focused fics >:(


End file.
